Anything for Love
by StoryTime09
Summary: Shatter my windows. Slash my tires. Burn my things. Break my bones. Just leave my heart intact.
1. Chapter 1

_A big thank you to krut09 for being the best beta! Thank you for making my nonsense make sense! I couldn't do it without you!_

* * *

Sunlight was spreading its dawning rays over Zombietown as Zed finished getting ready. His new phone pinged, a good morning text from his girlfriend bringing a smile to his face as he stopped to reply.

_Morning, handsome! Been missing you so much! Can't wait to see you today. Gar gargiza xxx_

Zed couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart as he began typing, eyes lingering over the last two words of her text.

_**Good morning, my beautiful angel. I'll be there soon,  
and you won't have to miss me anymore. Gar gargiza forever xx**_

_…_

_I'm almost hurt. You didn't say you missed me…xxx_

_**How could I? I spent all night dreaming about you. Like always xxx**_

_Zed! I love you so much. You never leave my thoughts xxx_

_I wish we could cuddle right now xxx_

_**Me too, princess. I'll be there soon xxx**_

_Hurry! I love you xxx_

_**Love you too. Forever. xxx**_

Zed shut his phone off, all too familiar with how they'd get lost in telling each other about their feelings. His thoughts lingering over her words.

Over a year together, and being with Addison was still the most magical thing in his world. She was his light in the dark, and he knew she was his one and only. And somehow, he was lucky enough she felt the same.

That didn't mean it was always easy. But it was worth it. She would always be worth it.

He'd do anything for her.

Zed smiled, slipping his phone into his pocket and whistling a tune as he slung his bag up onto his shoulder. Stopping to hug his sister, and wish his dad farewell, he headed out ready for another day.

Stepping out of the front door, Zed shielded his eyes until they adjusted, taking in all that was around him. A lot had changed in a year. Most of the run down buildings were all fixed up, and there was far more hustle and bustle than there used to be. More zombies had been welcomed into new jobs, better paying jobs that they were all grateful for. He smiled and waved as one of his neighbours, Mrs. Sanchez, looked up from her garden, tending to the blossoms blooming in vibrant colours in front of her house. Zed sighed, content. Life was pretty good.

Of course, not everything was perfect, he figured, eyeing the streets in front of him. More Z-Patrol tape was stretched out a few blocks over, several windows boarded up across the building fronts. It had been happening more and more as time passed.

Anti-zombie attacks.

Before, they'd just learned to deal with vandalism, maybe the occasional fire being started. No one dared attack them for fear of bites, or being eaten alive. It was dumb, but it offered some safety, so they weren't going to grumble about it.

But as their rights grew, new legislations being passed as old ones were scrubbed away, some people's hatred now overrode those old fears. They were getting more justice, at least, as the bigots who were caught now faced punishment like any other criminal, but it only seemed to incense them more.

They might be a minority, but they were a vocal one, and one that was determined to cause zombies as many problems as possible. They'd wrecked places more than once, sneaking through the barrier at night to throw rocks, set things on fire, whatever they could to destroy. But they rebuilt. They always rebuilt. And they weren't alone anymore.

Shaking off the thoughts, Zed pulled the straps more firmly across his shoulders, jogging down the steps and, with another wave to Mrs. Sanchez, headed off to meet the love of his life.

* * *

Waving at some of his friends on the way past, Zed strolled down the corridors of the highschool. Eliza had already warned him she was going to be late- something about a new code she was writing that had bugged out- and with Bonzo off to see Bree, he was left on his own for the morning rush.

Or rather, almost alone.

His heart thumped harder in his chest as he turned the corner, a flash of white bursting against the crowds of brunettes and blondes.

Addison.

She hadn't seen him yet, still rummaging around in her locker for something. Zed knew a dopey smile was already plastered across his face as he stopped, content to just watch her for a moment. She had been growing her hair out ever since she first revealed it, now letting it rest in soft waves down to her lower back, pink ribbon vibrant as it lay nestled up high. Her cheer uniform was as pristine as ever.

She was beautiful.

Just like always.

Being with Addison was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Every day he learned something new about her, and it only made her shine brighter and had him falling for her all over again. She was brave, and kind, and smart; and he knew he'd only barely scratched the surface of who she truly was.

The thought of what he still had to learn had his stomach doing flips.

He decided to stop, watch a little longer and see if she'd notice him first. He wasn't exactly hard to miss- green hair all but a beacon, even with his fellow zombie classmates- so he figured it wouldn't take her long if she turned around.

And he was hardly going to miss the opportunity to admire how stunning his girl was.

Well, not anymore.

It had taken him quite some time to be comfortable with Addison in public. She, of course, hadn't cared, insistent on being treated the same as any other couple, but Zed wasn't sure; he knew what zombie phobia looked like. He'd seen the uglier sides, and even worse than that.

He could still see the fire burning behind his eyes some nights.

Addison was so precious, the thought of her being hurt was agony unlike anything he'd known before. And she had been. She'd been ostracised, shunned. He'd almost zommed out completely the first time someone had shoved her in front of him, only being dragged down into a kiss by the girl in question enough to keep him from tearing the jerk apart. The way she was stared at, her beautiful hair on show for everyone to see, standing tall (or as tall as she could, something he could never resist teasing her over) and proud as she walked down the hallway, hand wrapped firmly around Zed's as she'd strutted along without a care in the world.

Even Bonzo and Bree had been a little surprised at her boldness, but his Addison refused to back down. Not that Zed had been exactly thrilled about that; especially when it had led to someone trying to push her down the stairs. He'd wanted to run away, to keep their relationship to just them. With her parents, and the school...he couldn't bear to let her lose anymore. Not because of them. He wanted her to be happy, not suffer just because they were holding hands.

That thinking had led to their first real fight.

Neither of them had wanted to back down, but in the end Addison had snuck out of her house at midnight to come and see him, talk it all out. They'd crept out to the light garden and spent hours just sitting together, working through it. The fear, the frustration, everything. And after, they'd stayed there, sharing sweet kisses, content to hold each other and just be.

The day after he'd kissed her by her lockers for the first time. And her smile made all those worries fade away, meaningless in the face of her euphoria as she leapt into his arms.

Zed was drawn from his memories as Addison's locker clanked shut, her books secure in her arms, brushing down her skirt with her free hand as the small stack wobbled precariously in her grip. He bit down a chuckle; she was always the overachiever. He pushed off the row of lockers to finally go over and join her, maybe sneak a quick kiss as they walked to class together-

Hard metal ricocheted off his side.

He grunted, frowning as pain radiated from his shoulder, colliding hard with the lockers lining the walls.

His eyes followed the group of freshman boys as they cackled, smirking at him on their way past. One lunged at another zombie kid, laughing as they flinched away, their friends high fiving him before they turned the corner.

His gut rolled, sighing heavily as he rubbed his arm.

Even Seabrook High wasn't perfect.

Shaking free of the sudden melancholy, he snuck over to Addison's side, lunging and wrapping his arms around her middle as he dragged her backwards. "Gotcha!" He growled playfully, smirking as she shrieked in surprise.

"Zed!" She swatted him as best she could, melting back into his embrace all the same. He pressed a quick kiss to her neck and she sighed. "I hate you sometimes…"

"Love you too." He murmured, letting her go just enough that she could turn around to face him. He brushed a stray white bang out of her face and back behind her ear, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips that she returned, her palm resting lightly against his jaw. "Missed you." He mumbled against her mouth.

"So _now_ you tell me." She pouted playfully up, pulling back just barely. "And here I thought I never left your thoughts long enough to be missed."

"I never stop thinking about you," he tugged her closer again, bending down as she tipped her head up at the same time, "But that doesn't mean I don't miss holding you in my arms." He added.

Addison hummed, smiling despite her raised eyebrow. "Whatever you say, _gragza_." _Charmer_, she purred.

He rubbed his thumb in small circles against her waist, wondering if she could feel his heartbeat as her palm rested over his charcoal t-shirt, how it beat for her alone. "I'm taking that as a compliment." He teased, the two giggling together as they started closing the gap for a second time.

"_Freaks_!"

The shout from nearby split them apart, seeing a freshman girl standing smug, arms folded and smirking at them. Addison scowled, flipping her off before dragging Zed down for a much more intense kiss than he'd been planning (though he wasn't complaining in the slightest).

"Addison…" He groaned, cradling her face in his hands. "Gar gargiza forever…"

"Gar gargiza ru, zegraba…"_ I love you too, handsome_, she mumbled, pulling back, only to stretch up for one final peck, leaning into his side. "Come on, we've got class to get to."

"Whatever you say." He said, wrapping an arm around her side as they took off down the hall. A few more people whispered comments they thought he wouldn't catch under their breath, nestling under his skin as Addison's words washed over him as ocean breeze.

_Disgusting, isn't it…_

_She's weird enough, but the two of them...ugh._

_Going to eat her face one day, I'll bet._

_I mean, a girl like her going out with that thing? It's unholy…_

He tightened his grip on Addison, a fraction closer. "I love you, you know." He mumbled, kissing her hair. "More than anything."

"I love you too." She sighed, turning to drop a kiss of her own to his shoulder. "More than words." She hummed. "And definitely more than anything _they_ could say about us."

_Busted_.

He ducked his head. "Zed," Addison was as patient as always. "They don't know anything. I bet most of them are just jealous." She smirked, cuddling up. "Everyone dreams of dating the football star, after all."

"Addy…" he sighed. His fingers flexed across her waist. "I...it's just…" he couldn't get his thoughts to condense to words that would adequately explain it all. "Me being...it's always gonna be a problem…"

"To them." She grabbed his hand, pulling it back into place as it hovered over her skin. "It's never been a problem to me, and it's never going to be either." Her blue eyes pierced his soul. "I love you, Zed. All of you." Her hand cradled his cheek. "The zombie, the football player, and everything else besides. Gar gargi_za_."

"Addska…"

Addison opened her mouth until a hiss of 'deadite' was spat their way, stopping to send an incredibly rude gesture back before returning to the conversation. Zed flinched, curling down. "Zed." Addison rolled her eyes. "Look, they're being especially rude because Dad's pushing through another pro-zombie law with the police to get the Z-patrol cut back, allow zombies more freedoms. Not to mention the travel ban is going to be lifted soon." She snuggled in. "Bucky was complaining about it to me, and they're just upset because they don't like the fact that they're not smart enough to get into a college unless there's zero competition from worthy applicants. Or that their precious Seabrook is daring to change." She smiled. "It'll die down again soon enough."

Zed couldn't bring himself to reply.

How could he ever put into words the feelings running through him, instead holding her just a bit tighter, a bit closer. How could he explain that small part that still urged him to push away, to hide before he tainted her with his presence, before he ruined everything good about her? He didn't know how to tell her that she was his world, and the hungry, cruel eyes that followed their every move crawled under his skin, left him sweating at the thought those stares might one day become something more.

Worse.

Addison was looking at him, searching for an answer, but it stuck to his throat, clinging and clogging his vocal chords, barely a wheeze of breath passing through. His thoughts dragged, treacle clumping them together into a messy, incoherent jumble, sliding together without focus.

He loved her so much. The things they said, the people all around them, how long would it be before they did something? It wasn't beyond reason; Zombietown had faced more attacks than ever. Hell, it was only last week he'd been at Eliza's when someone stumbled in, bleeding profusely above the eye from where a human decided they didn't want another zombie 'prowling around' (in their words).

How long until it happened to them?

Until Addison got caught in the crossfire?

The very suggestion froze him solid, bones creaking and the world stuttering, fading out at the edge for a second. She could get hurt. She could be in pain. And it would be all his fault. He'd do anything for her, protect her with all he had, but what if it wasn't enough? They'd turned on her in seconds at the homecoming game freshman year, without a second thought. If he couldn't be there for her, if he couldn't keep them at bay...it would all be because of him. Because she was with him. Because he wanted her. Because he wasn't enough to keep her safe

"It's…" her blue eyes blinked up, confession twisting through his mouth. "I just...make your life harder." The whispers buzzed around them. "If I was human…" he sighed, eyeing the crowds as they hid behind hands and lockers, all eyes on them as they drew to a stop outside the classroom. "You wouldn't have to worry about any of this."

"Oh really?" Her dry voice was matched only by her expression, lifting the end of her pure white hair up. "Because there's nothing about me that Seabrook would dare dislike, hmm?"

He didn't rise to her bait. "They just...they all say this stuff about you. Us. I…" he hung his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with it all."

Addison took his hand, ceasing the endless vortex in his head. "Zed, I don't care about that." She told him, squeezing his hand for good measure. "It really isn't a big deal." She shrugged. "They're just a bunch of prejudiced idiots."

"Addy-"

"I mean it!" She threw her arm out. "They're idiots, Zed! All of them!" Her arm looped around his neck, rising on her tiptoes. "They are morons. Because you are _amazing_." She said. "You're smart, and kind, and fun, and the most incredible guy I know." She brushed their noses together. "They can say whatever they like. They don't matter. They _don't_." Addison's lips ghosted over his, a sigh falling from his chest unbidden. "We are all that matters. Everything important? It's right here." She fell back to the floor. "So no more worrying, alright?"

_How can I not?_ "Alright." He sighed. Despite the weight draped over his shoulders, her smile brought one to his face, leaning down to hold her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. A pair of students barged past behind them, knocking Addison forward on their way into the room. She sighed. "I'd better head in." She grumbled, looking back up. "Are we walking home together today?"

Zed shook his head. "I wish. Surprise practice from Coach was put up last night. So I'm gonna be staying after school." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you in English though." He promised.

"Already counting the seconds to it." Addison promised. Another student brushed behind her and she reluctantly stepped out of his arms. "See you then." She murmured and, with a kiss blown his way, wandered into her class for the day.

Zed lingered for a while longer, watching until Addison took her seat before headed for his AP Math class. He mulled over Addison's words. She had her points, but the same unease refused to die, pushing back as dark tendrils crawled down his spine, vines creeping out over his skin. How long would it be until Seabrook was willing to leave them be? To see them as just another couple? It had to happen eventually.

Could they wait that long?

He straightened his spine. _Yes_. For Addison. He could do it. And, he knew in his heart, she would do the same. Doubting the world was one thing, but he would never doubt Addison. It wasn't something he could fathom. The embers sparked in his chest as he slid into his seat, bag thrown onto Eliza's empty chair beside him. He just had to be patient. Their someday was closer than it seemed. They just had to reach it.

Just a little while longer...

* * *

Addison sighed, skipping on her way home. The day had absolutely flown by; the Aceys weren't bad captains, all things considered, and she was happy to let them run it all until next year. Her time would come. Plus, not having those responsibilities meant she got to spend more time with Zed, curled up on his lap during lunch as they chatted with their friends, revelling in Eliza's disgust as they got progressively sappier and sappier, Bonzo and Bree joining in the second they noticed what was going on. It had been pretty great; her classes were hardly difficult, and she'd even managed to convince Zed to play a little footsie during study hall.

She hummed to herself, already planning out her evening; a quick survey of her homework, rattle off the easy bits by herself, then text Bree, and finally spend the evening on the phone with Zed, maybe video chat if they could swing it. He'd been so worried recently, everyone being so obnoxious about them and the changes happening, she wanted to do something nice, maybe surprise him with something- what was yet to be determined- and hopefully bring that smile she loved back in full force.

The thought had a giddy grin spreading over her own face. He was the best part of her day, and the thought of seeing him again, even through a grainy camera capture, had her rushing just that little bit more to get home.

He'd turned her world upside down in the best ways. He'd shown her the worst the world had to offer, the cruelty she'd suspected but never been ready to acknowledge, hiding away from anything that might change her or anyone around her, even though it was always lurking just seconds behind. But he'd shown her the power of change; how there was so much good just waiting to be found, so much _new_ and _fun_ and everything she'd never let herself dream of. Never let herself believe that it could ever be more than a fantasy.

Zed was so much more than she could have wished for.

Her musings were interrupted as footsteps pervaded the fog of her thoughts, consumed by her green haired beau, coming up the path behind her. She didn't pay it much mind, still deciding how best to persuade Zed into being her 'study buddy' (without him suspecting her ulterior motives...again) that night, when a sharp chill ran in a frisson up her spine.

Almost without realising, she sped up.

The footsteps followed.

Red flared at the back of her skull. Fighting her breathing, she gripped the straps of her backpack, taking her time to cross the road and duck down a side street, taking the longer, more scenic route back to her house.

It didn't take long for the clatter to catch up.

She couldn't let them know. It would only make it worse. It wasn't the first time someone had done this. Intimidation tactics over her hair, her boyfriend, whatever they felt was too 'new' for Seabrook, they'd already done it all; shouting at her and trying to scare her into submission. Even leaving creepy notes on her balcony for a month until she caught them in the act with a well timed bat to the head, putting that problem to rest permanently, the restraining order more than helpful in that regard.

So Addison threw her head back, tossing her white hair over her shoulder and carding her fingers through it. Zed loved her hair, and even if she wasn't thrilled, she could learn to love it. Someday. With enough time. And she would. Her hand curled around the ends, tangling it up in her fingers as the people continued to follow her.

She turned down another road, crossing for a second time and trying to ignore all the comments she just dreamed of flinging in their faces. But it wouldn't help. So Addison kept walking.

Until something grabbed her arm.

She gasped, wrenching back and swinging as hard as she could. Some guy with dark hair and green eyes rubbed at his cheek, eyes watering with something dark hidden in their depths. "Now that wasn't very peppy of you." he chided, voice low. He had friends, Addison noted, several guys and a couple of girls, all nodding along with exaggerated pouts. "And all I wanted to do was say hello."

"Well now you have. So goodbye." She snapped, already stepping away.

His hand closed around her forearm again. "What's the rush?" he cooed, stepping into her personal space. "Me and my friends just want to hang." his free hand knocked a stray white lock back over her shoulder. "I mean...you're so _unique_, we want to know all about you…"

"Oh do you?"

"Of course." He smirked. "I mean, you're so pro-zombie, we want to know all about it." he inched nearer still. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard more footsteps behind her, his cronies circling. "We just want to help Seabrook be more..._inclusive_." his eyes were chips of ice. "Isn't that what you're all about?"

She stood her ground. "One more step and I swear to god you'll regret it."

"Oh? Is that so?"

* * *

Zed ran a hand through his sweaty green hair with a heavy sigh.

Coach had been brutal at practice. No one could imagine a jovial guy like him being so rough, but he could be a slave driver when he wanted, and he'd definitely wanted to that day. The drills had been long, and intense, and there had been no mercy shown.

But, somehow, he'd kept up. Leading them all as they ran, caught, and practiced until they were ready to collapse. Like a real Captain should.

And wasn't that a trip?

Zed Necrodopolis, teen zombie, was being considered as the next Captain of the Mighty Shrimp Football team. The first zombie ever to not only make the team, but even be a potential candidate for the position.

He'd been dreaming of it for so long. The thought it might be reality someday had his insides doing flips.

A grunt ripped out of him as someone shoulder checked him into the lockers, the open door scraping his arm as he fell forwards.

"Oops." He looked up to see two of the team looking his way. One pouted, despite the glitter to his stare. "My bad."

"We didn't hurt you, did we?" The other asked. "Should we go fetch the nurse?"

His scrape throbbed as he smiled, grabbing his stuff ready to go. He could always shower and change at home the way he did before. "Nope!" He put on the brightest smile he could muster. "Nothing to worry about."

"Shame." The first dropped his pout, features settling into a smirk. Zed swallowed, forcing his feet more firmly into the tiled ground. "Guess I'll have to work harder."

"Maybe work on your tackles instead of trying to harass team members." The words were out before he could process them, and not for the first time Zed cursed being friends with someone like Eliza.

The first one stiffened as a snicker came from his partner in crime, glaring until the sound stopped. He turned back to Zed, eyes darker than before. _Shit_. Zed felt unease begin to coil around his ankles. "Think you're so funny, huh?" He muttered.

"It's been known to happen now and then." He really needed to shut up. He really did. It wasn't helping any.

"Funny looking maybe." He snorted. The two started back towards him, Zed slowly closing the locker door as they approached, shoes clacking on the tiles. It echoed around the room. The very empty room. "Or maybe just a joke in general."

"Got that right at least." His friend added. "Just one big joke…" he spat to the side. "A thing like that as our 'star player'? Biggest laugh I've had in a while."

That was it. They were new. Freshman just added to the team. He sighed inwardly, searching out strength that sounded so much like Addison, and lifted his chin. "Is there a problem here guys?"

"Yeah." All of a sudden metal grating was digging into his back, jersey fisted as he was pinned to the wall. A hand slammed by his head and it took all he had not to flinch. "I'm not too keen on sharing _my_ team with disgusting dead-eyed freaks. Not a big fan of getting my guts ripped out and all."

"Well technically speaking-"

"Shut it." He was shaken. "You really expect to swan around like you own the place, huh? The precious Zombie Captain," he never thought words could feel wet, but these all but dripped with a sneer, "with his stupid zombie smirk and going on and on about zombie pride and freak flags…" he laughed. "It's pathetic."

"Yeah, cause that's me…" He smirked.

One of them raised an eyebrow, "You saying it's not true?"

"Who me? Never." He was still looking for that confidence his Dad would roll his eyes at. "I mean, just thinking about it all logically, it sure sounds like it…" he said slowly. "I have Coach's respect, and considering your attention to my Addy- not that I can blame you, she is perfect- and how we're so good together, seems like the only reasonable conclusion." The sarcastic bite wasn't really there, but his knees were unlocking, so Zed would take what he could get.

The boys weren't fazed. "Good together?" They sneered. "You know we're all taking bets on when you finally snap and end the little priss for good?"

_No_.

"Oh? You didn't know?" They stepped up, ice cracking over Zed's skin as metal once more pressed into his spine. "Everyone knows how your little romance is going to end; the white haired weirdo dead and bleeding, with your hands dyed bright _red_." He hissed. Zed could feel his arms begin to shake. "We all know it's gonna happen." He laughed. "I can see the headlines; selfish zombie kills idiot activist. More on page 5."

"Take that back." His voice was harder than he knew he could make it. "Or else."

"Or else what?" He turned and slammed Zed back, hard, fisting his jersey with a vicious smile. "What you gonna do, zombie, huh? Gonna tear my skull apart? Gonna smash that little band and show me who's boss? Go on, what're you gonna do?" Zed's blood ran as rivers of steel. "That's what I thought." His friend came, slamming his palm by Zed's head. The flinch wouldn't be held back this time, the pair's laughter echoing in the empty room. "Just a pathetic, worthless thing. So happy to fuel his own selfish wants, putting the girl he _loves_ at risk before he'd ever dream of doing the right thing." He shook him, kicking him in the shin. Zed winced. "Look at that, Mase, looks like it has a few feelings left after all." He smirked. "Can still hurt a little the way it likes to hurt us."

"Yeah, right…" Zed spat as best he could. "You know you're just saying this because everyone likes me more."

"I'm sorry, you think that's _real_? You think anyone really agrees with anything you stand for?" One- Jerrod maybe, he couldn't exactly bring himself to care- shoved at him again. "Forget it. The only reason you're still here is you happen to be a freak who's useful. Don't mistake that for liking you, _zombie_."

"Yeah." Mason apparently, smirked, kicking out and laughing as Zed grunted in pain. "Like we'd ever support a monster like you." He leant down to meet Zed's eyes. "You're just a drooling, brain eating, brain_less_ freak, who we have to put up with. The second you step out of line? Well…" he grinned, all teeth and ice. "I can't wait for that day."

Jarrod was already snickering. "None of us can."

Zed stood to his full height as best he could despite every muscle in his body quivering, mind screaming to _runrunrunrunnowrunnow_.

"It's only a matter of time…" His eyes cut right through Zed. "Maybe then Seabrook'll get a _real_ leader for this team." He puffed his chest out. "Might even volunteer; at least that way we can get this all back on track where it belongs."

"So that's it." Zed could feel some of his nerves jangle just a little less. "You know, whilst I rock the green, it doesn't seem to be as good of a look on you, so might want to rethink the style choice."

Blank looks greeted him before the morphed to scowls again. "You wanna try making sense?"

"I mean, jealousy is a tricky thing to handle, but doing so brings such great rewards…"

"You think we're jealous? Seriously? Of _you_?"

"Well it sure sounds like it." Zed forced his smirk back into place. "After all, I've got all you want: I'm lined up to be Captain, Coach actually _likes_ me, I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world-"

"And who would that be? You can't mean that other freak with the white hair?" Jerrod snorted. "Yeah, sure, _amazing_."

"You wanna say that again?" Zed growled, lunging forward as the boys skittered back.

Laughter filled the empty locker room. "Oooh, look at the big bad guard dog coming out to play!" Zed snarled, clawed hand reaching. Their eyes went wide. "The fuck…"

"Leave her out of this." He growled. "Or else."

"What? You gonna attack? Got to protect your precious princess?" Mason mocked as Zed lurched towards him, rage bubbling under the black tar coating his limbs. "How long until you do the same to her?"

Fire bled to ice in the space between heartbeats.

"You're not her hero. You're the villain in every story." His voice sounded so far away all of a sudden. "How long? Do you think you're gonna protect her from the whole world? We all know what you're like, what she's like. She doesn't deserve to live if she's happy to associate with things like you. Better off joining the undead."

"Yeah. I mean...I'm sure there are plenty of people more than willing to help her along with that, since she loves you dead eyed freaks so much...and girls like her look so pretty when they cry, at least, that's what I've been told. Maybe I should find out for myself."

_Leave her alone._

_Not her._

"It's all on you." His words were so sharp, a blow landing hard in Zed's ribs. "I'm not gonna sit by and let you taint our town. My family knows what's right and you two? Ain't it." Why was everything so cold? "I bet you think it's all so sweet, star-crossed lovers, the epic fairytale."

_Don't mock us._

"But I'll tell you what the reality is: That chick doesn't have a clue. She doesn't see what you really are. Deluded herself. And you let her." He clicked his tongue. "You've signed her death warrant, y'know? Everyone knows hanging with zombies is hazardous. How much longer do you think she's got? Really? Sooner or later, well...I'm sure she'll find out how risky it all is soon enough. When her pet zombie isn't there to protect her. When _it_ leaves her to deal with the consequences of all his actions. And isn't that just so _romantic_? Mase?"

"Absolutely. A love story for the ages; a selfish zombie gets another freak killed, because he couldn't handle that the dead don't belong anywhere but rotting in a grave. Still," There was laughter. It echoed. Was he underwater? He didn't remember going underwater. "He'll learn. She'll learn. All too soon." A boot planted against his chest, ribs creaking as he staggered back. "Guess whose noose just tightened, _Captain_?" More laughter. Boots were echoing, getting ever so slightly fainter each time. It was hard to tell through the rushing in his head.

_No_.

Zed dropped to the floor, shaking. His legs wouldn't work, crumpled beneath him as their laughter rang through his ears. But worse thoughts plagued his mind, echoes and whispers slipping through the cracks down to his core.

_You've signed her death warrant._

_Girls like her look so pretty when they cry..._

_Guess whose noose just tightened,_ Captain?

Nausea swirled in his gut, stomach clenching as their words lingered in his ears.

Time was irrelevant, Z-band pulsing against his wrist as his chest heaved and spasmed. His bruises throbbed, stomach tight and jaw aching. His uniform suddenly felt too tight, shrinking down around him, compressing tighter and tighter.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't _breathe_.

His hand gripped at his jersey, ripping and struggling against the padding and layers. It was too much. The weight crushing, compressing against his chest, choking the air out with a steady thump, seizing around his whole body as he flailed against his confines.

With clawed hands, he ripped free, padding shredding as his Z-band whined over his skin, crackling through his veins until he lay, sprawled and half slumped against the wall. Sweat ran icy cold over boiling skin, molten fire on the ice in his heart. Acid made his vision swirl, and he felt sick to his stomach. Zed couldn't move. Couldn't think. His body was shaking, the metal of his band clattering against the locker room floor as everything fuzzed and warped around him, his entire being swallowed up inch by inch.

_"How much longer do you think she's got?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Again, a huge thank you to my beta **krut09.** Couldn't do this without you, you are a real gem and the saviour of this fic (and ever so patient with my many, many typos!)

* * *

2:37

The numbers on his clock glowed in the dark as Zed stared, silent as death. Ghosts of the night whispered on the air, shifting through the shadows around him, only his breathing left to remind him he wasn't as dead as people believed.

2:38

It had taken a long time to walk home after that evening, Zed had barely staggered in through the door, mind racing as he'd thrown himself into the bathroom, cold water splashing on his face as nausea burst in his gut.

_Nonononononono._

_Not her._

_Not Addison._

_No._

His chest had heaved, his fingers digging into the cracked porcelain sink. The reflection staring back was haggard, hair falling into his eyes and skin a paler grey than he was comfortable with, the red stark around his eyes. The first cracks beginning to creep down over his cheekbones, as another chip sprang free from the sink, slicing into his finger.

It had taken a full hour to calm down.

Another hour to move out of the bathroom.

And the rest had been spent lying in bed. The events from the day playing in his mind; a crystal clear movie he wanted nothing more than to get away from. But he couldn't, every blink sending flashes searing through his skull, thorns cutting his skin as those damned vines twisted and locked around his body, scratching away at him with agonizing slowness.

2:39

Zed swallowed, his throat dry and eyes itching. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. Not that he'd really tried, but it didn't matter. His appetite was gone, and all he could think about was Addison.

Was he really so selfish?

He didn't think so. He loved her. Loved Addison more than anything. In the universe, he had been lucky enough for her starlight to brush his endless darkness, and she'd somehow chosen to embrace him all the same. He wanted only to see her smile. Make her happy.

Was he really just being selfish?

He had always said no. But...the niggle lingered just out of reach, hovering shadows inches from his flesh that he couldn't see, just barely pressing against his back.

2:40

Zed rolled away onto his back, holding his hands up in the dark, turning them this way and that. They were just hands. The same as everyone else. He curled his fingers into fists, clenching hard enough his knuckles turned white before unfurling them. His eyes stung and his arms fell limp at his sides.

A headache was starting to pulse at his temples. Zed dug his nails into the covers, pulling them tight around himself and turning away from the glowing red numbers on his nightstand. The ticking still clicked over in his head and he groaned, shoving his face into his pillow.

_What was he supposed to do?_

The laughter rang in his head, the throbbing behind his eyes getting worse as weight built against his chest, forcing him down into the bed. Was he overthinking it? Was he not thinking about it enough? Had he put Addison in danger from the very first time they met? From the second he'd laid eyes on her? Had he doomed her before she even knew it? Or had he saved them both? Brought them into a new age.

The pipes clattered deep in the house.

Zed could feel his throat closing up, curling into himself. He didn't know. _He didn't know_. He was lost, stranded in the dark as he fumbled, mere inches from a precipice ready to plunge him into inky depths he'd never claw free from. She was waiting for him, her hand outstretched, and he knew it. But he had to find her.

Zed closed his eyes, the blackness enveloping him, and prayed to see starlight.

2:41

* * *

The next day, his hands were shaking as he rolled up to the school. Eliza had been bugging him since they'd started walking, but Zed refused to talk about it. Wasn't going to chance anything. Not when Addison was on the line.

Speaking it out loud could make it real.

_Whose noose tightened-_

He shook his head free of the fog. He wasn't going to let that happen. Addison was everything good in his world. In _the _world. She was brave and gentle; fierce and kind. A veritable potpourri of contradictions, but in the best way imaginable. She was just _everything_.

He would protect her. Had to. It was what he was born to do.

To love her. And protect her.

No matter what.

Even if he had to fight off the whole world to do it.

Eliza was talking to him, proudly declaring she'd managed to get _another _detention for her English essay regarding zombie-phobia and calling out the blatant hatred her teacher had for her, backing her into a corner until she'd screamed for her to go to the Principal. He couldn't understand the joy she got out of it, but if Eliza was happy then he supposed that was all that mattered.

Seabrook High loomed above them, and Zed stopped to take it all in.

It seemed so long ago that they were taking their first steps through those segregated doors.

Now they were there, stood in front of it, and he wondered if anything had really changed.

_Had he made a difference at all?_

Icy fire licked at his heart, Eliza walking in ahead as he stumbled up the front steps, feeling the stitches of his backpack strap pop and tear under his grip. He was walking forwards, despite the whisper that he ought to be running far away. They both jolted to a stop as a freshman zombie ran past, tears in their eyes and bursting into the ever-present sunshine outside, heading right out the gates. Laughter rang out behind them and they found a gaggle of girls by the lockers, letting several pieces of paper flutter to the floor as they strutted off, sharing high fives and draping across each other.

A smiling zombie woman's face stared at them in fragments from the floor.

She had such vivid blue eyes.

Neither he nor Eliza said another word as they headed for their lockers.

_I have to protect her. No matter what it takes._

* * *

The morning passed without incident.

Tension thrummed across every inch of his skin, the clock grating on his ears as he waited for something, anything. Justification. He waited for the comments, the whispers. Expected the trips and shoves and sneers. His teeth on edge, Z-band pulsing against his skin.

Zed waited.

And waited.

He'd texted Addison throughout his classes, barely needing to pay attention since he knew his Maths teacher never cared and his Geography grades were good enough he didn't need to listen to whatever she was saying about mountain range formations. Addison was always more important.

His fears began to soothe as she replied, complaining about their dull History project and how she wished they shared more classes because she was missing his cuddles and how it would make Mr. Macnamara's classes so much easier to put up with.

He felt his smile grow larger and larger the longer they talked. She was right; those guys were just idiots. A few mean words. He'd let himself get so worked up, but Addison knew what she was talking about. They would back off sooner or later, it was just their bad luck at the time. But they'd be fine. They _were _fine; better than fine. They could do anything.

No matter what those neanderthals thought.

It was with a newfound spring in his step that led Zed over to Addison's locker when the bell rang at long last, sharing a high five with one of his football buddies on the way out the class, homework unceremoniously stuffed into his bag in favour of a more pressing issue.

Surprising his girlfriend.

He should never have doubted her to begin with. Students were trickling into the halls for the lunch period as he swerved around them, offering waves and hellos to the ones who recognised him, and simply sidestepping the rest. Of course Addison was right. She always was. His heart hammered just a little harder, biting his lower lip when he turned the corner, his beautiful girlfriend talking to Bree by her locker, her own things seemingly packed away. He sighed.

Still as beautiful as always.

Zed knew he'd never stop being in awe of her.

A chuckle burst from him when someone passed by the pair, whatever they said quickly shot down as Addison snapped back without flinching, not even tearing her gaze from Bree, but her words enough to make the girl cower and rush off with a scowl.

No, he would always be in awe of Addison.

Sneaking through the steadily growing crowds around them, Zed put his finger to his lips as he crept up behind Addison, Bree's eyes widening but staying silent. He held his breath, hovering just behind until Addison raised her arms to gesture as she spoke about the Mighty Shrimp's latest routine.

"Grah!" Zed growled, leaping at her from behind and snatching her to his chest. Addison shrieked and flailed, elbow making contact with his gut even as he nuzzled into her neck, both he and Bree laughing as she struggled for a second longer. "Hi there." He mumbled as she settled down.

"You. Are. The. Worst." She punctuated every word with a barely there smack against his arms, leaving Zed free to hum in agreement, kissing his way up her neck. "Why you insist on doing that, I'll never know…"

"Because you have the best reactions, beautiful." He murmured, kissing her cheek and straightening up. She pouted playfully and he winked. "Even if it means an elbow to the gut on occasion."

Bree was still giggling. "He's got a point, Addy." The two of them shared a look and started laughing again as Addison pouted, whining as she turned and threw her head into Zed's shoulder.

"You're both so _mean_…" She grumbled, hugging Zed regardless of her complaints. "I need new friends…"

"Whatever you say, _gra gargiz_." Zed was still chuckling, accepting the swat he got with a kiss to the top of her head. "You ready for lunch?"

"If it means you two will knock it off, then _yes_. And if not…" she paused, then cuddled closer. "Still yes. I'm hungry."

Zed frowned, looking down. "Tough practice?"

Bree groaned instead, leaning into the locker. "The _worst_. I swear, the Aceys are just _tyrants_ now that Bucky's gone." Addison was nodding along as she spoke. "They made us practice the entire routine over and over for an _hour_ before we spent _another _going over the specific parts they weren't happy with."

"Two." Addison's muffled voice chimed in. "It was two hours of specifics." Zed couldn't hold back his wince at that, knowing how hard drilling could be from the practice sessions he'd sat in on.

Bree softened, rubbing Addison's shoulder. Zed frowned her way. "Since Addy's lined up as the next Captain, they keep making her do extra so she's 'up to standards'." She rolled her eyes. "It's beyond stupid."

"Not really…"

"Erm, yes it is!" Bree stomped her foot. "We all know you cheer _circles _around those dictators! They're just pouty 'cause it took Bucky leaving to get them to the top, when you've been ready since freshman year!"

"Anyway," Zed butted in, leaning out to look down at Addison. "How about we head to lunch, and we can get a power nap in before class starts? We have study hall after, so it won't be too bad to skip out."

"You. Are. Everything." She groaned, squeezing tighter still. He wondered if she had the strength to break his ribs the way she appeared to be trying to hug the life out of him, and laughed.

"You need me to carry you?" He asked, but she shook her head. The two of them stayed like that for a while, swaying side to side a little as Zed allowed himself to melt into the hug that he'd never admit to really needing too. Bree's eyes were fixed on them, and Zed could already see her shaking her head at them without even needing to look. He hummed and pressed his face into Addison's long white hair. "You know we're gonna need to walk to the cafeteria, babe." He mumbled, chuckling as she whined in protest. "That tired, huh?" Zed muttered. "You sure you don't want that piggyback?" He checked.

"...Can walk. Mostly."

His smile seemed like it couldn't stretch any wider as he peeled his reluctant girlfriend off his torso. "Alrighty then. Come on. Food first, then we can nap." He winked as she frowned, mouthing the word 'we' back to him. "You think I'd miss out on a cuddle with you?" Zed whispered, raising her hands and pecking the heel of her hand.

Addison winced.

A spark sprang across the back of his head. "Addy?"

"Sorry. Tired." She mumbled, lowering their hands despite gripping his a touch harder, just for a second. "Let's go. I'm hungry." She tried to pull her hands away again, and another wince flashed over her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Just when he thought his smile could never fade, he could feel it clouding over as Addison's jaw clenched. "Did you get hurt at practice?"

"No, not really. Just...over worked, and tired."

Lies. It was more than that. He could tell. Addison was always an open book to him. "Let me see," he urged, turning her hands palm up in his grip. Now he noticed the faint scrapes, barely visible unless you knew to look for them, and already half healed. "A-Addy?"

"Zed, it's nothing," she was trying to pull back. "I strained a couple muscles, an ice bath will fix it. There's no need-!"

He pushed up her sleeve despite her protests.

Black bruising, mottled in shades of black and purple, filled his vision. And the more he looked, the worse it became.

He rolled her uniform back up to her elbows, and the colours continued to spill over her flawless, pale skin. Black and purple, hints of blue and faded yellow and green in places. It looked almost like one of those abstract art pieces, colour blotched and bloomed across white canvas. Small ones, large sprawling stains, there were all manner of shapes and sizes to see.

Some of them looked like _fingers._

"It's not as bad as it looks…" Addison said, trying to lift his head.

"What happened?"

"Zed…"

"What _happened_?" His voice was hoarse. "You're hurt, and..._why_?"

Addison finally raised his head, cradling his cheeks until he would look her in the eye. "It's just Seabrook being Seabrook. I promise. A bunch of idiots who don't like me being me, or the fact that you make me feel happier than I've ever been." She rolled her eyes. "My hair is apparently a sign I'm an abomination destined for hell, and our relationship is disgusting and no human should ever be within ten feet of a zombie, blah blah blah." She sighed. "They wouldn't understand love if it threw itself at them and bit them on the nose."

"Y-Yeah…"

_No human should ever be near a zombie._

"Zed?"

He shook free of the fog misting the edge of his vision. "Huh?"

She sighed, grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist, Zed pulling her tight without hesitation. "Listen to me." She said, voice so stern he obeyed without question. "Those people? They don't matter. They _don't_. They're just hateful jerks who can't stand the fact that I'm pro-zombie, and that I'm pro-integration, and want everyone to be treated with respect, and I'm _right_. They hate it. And they're lashing out at anyone who's like me, like _us_." She waved a lock of her hair in his face. "I'm just a particularly easy target to find."

_Target._

_I'm pro-zombie._

_I'm a target...they're lashing out..._

"Addy...you can't…" he shook his head. "This is my fault."

"Don't you _dare_." She hissed, gripping his hands so tight they turned white around the edge of her fingers. "Don't even think that, not for one second Zed Necrodopolis." She snapped. "This is not your fault. This had nothing to do with you."

"How can you say that?" He asked.

The fight drained out of her in seconds. "Because you didn't make those guys come after me. You didn't fill them with hate, or rage, or whatever bullshit they've got going on." Her palm slid to his cheek, and he couldn't tear his eyes from her arm as her sleeve slid back, exposing the darkened, angry looking skin once more. Her words became muffled.

_Girls like her look so pretty when they cry._

A succession of quick, light taps to his cheeks drew the fog away to the edge of his vision, Addison's face filling his view instead. "There you are." She whispered. "I was worried I'd lost you for a second."

"Never." He croaked.

She smiled, though it wasn't as bright as normal.

_Your fault._

"I'm glad. Because I'm not going anywhere, Zed." She said, her eyes so blue he felt like he was drowning. "I'm not. This is going to pass. We're strong enough to get through it. We can get through anything. Together." She looked down at her shoes. "I know you're scared. Scared of what they might do, and...it scares me too. The thought of you being hurt, and because of _me_? God, I'd rather die. But…" Addison gave a full body shudder. "We can't let that control us! Then they _win_! I believe in you, and everything we're working for." She gripped his arm in a tighter hold than he'd expected. "Don't you?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"No buts. No more."

"Yes more!" It was like a switch was flipped, the words exploding out of him. Even Addison reared back. "I...this is my _fault_! I can't not think about it! Not now! You- those are _bruises _Addison. Those people laid hands on you and...it's my...it's my…"

"Zed…" her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear the words. The fog was creeping back, everything cast in shades of grey.

_What have I done?_

* * *

_What have I done?_

The words echoed and bounced around his head all through lunch. Addison had stopped talking to him a while ago, or at least stopped trying to bring him around. He wasn't sure exactly how, but they'd ended up in the cafeteria together.

She'd perched on his lap, kissing his cheek while their friends appeared. He didn't know when they got there, but the table was full so their classes must have finished at some point. In the back of his conscious, he noted Bree and Bonzo were way more affectionate than usual, and Addison was engaging in way more PDA than they usually risked.

_It's a risk just being near a monster._

The black vines had choked him into silence, pushing his food around. It felt like each limb was coated in tar, viscous and thick as it dragged him down and rooted him in place, forcing silence and stillness into every pore.

_What have I done?_

The only clear part of his vision were those bruises. Purple and blue and black, mottled across Addison's wrists and god knows where else. Each time her sleeves shifted, he'd see them. So vibrant against the grey of the world. He wondered what her hands had looked like before he saw them. Were the scrapes deep? Had it been painful? Had there been anyone to patch her up?

What had even happened to her?

It could have been a gang. They'd popped up in recent months. Restoration groups, they called themselves; wanting to put back the 'natural order of the world'. In reality it was just thugs and bullies who wanted an excuse to be exactly that; thugs and bullies. Intimidation and violence weren't uncommon where they were concerned.

Had they got to Addison?

Or what about something smaller? Their peers weren't all exactly friendly; it depended who you found if you'd be greeted with a handshake or a slap. Equality supporters and Restoration fanatics clashed more than once in the halls. Zed could still remember when that big fight had broken out a couple weeks back. More than one kid had come back to school in a cast after that, zombie and human alike.

He'd been terrified when Addison had jumped into the fray to settle it.

His hand ran up and down her back as she sat on his knee, playing with his hair as she chatted with all their friends. Eliza kept stopping and staring at him, her lunch also abandoned, but he couldn't find anything to say to her. How could he? She wouldn't understand.

Another flash of black and purple filled his vision as Addison shifted, leaning in closer.

_What have I done?_

This was his fear. He never wanted her to be hurt. Not because of him. And that's exactly what had happened. It didn't matter she was pro-equality. It didn't matter she'd been to every protest for the stupid monster laws. Didn't matter she'd taken on the whole debate squad when they asked if they should still ban other monsters from Seabrook and make zombies the exception (and won, a thrilled Eliza had assured him). None of that was important. Because the only reason Addison ever got involved in that was because of _him_.

When they'd met, he'd pushed her into it all.

Into the conflict.

Into the danger.

She ripped off her wig because of him, exposed herself for _his_ sake. She'd been completely safe before then, nothing could have touched her. Her Mom was the _Mayor. _Her Dad was the _Chief of the Z-Patrol._ She'd been the safest girl in Seabrook.

He took that all away from her.

The thoughts plagued him all throughout the school day. No one came after him, but they didn't need to. They'd already shattered his heart. They'd stolen all willpower from him, sapped the energy from his limbs and sucked the air from his lungs until he was just a gasping, hollow husk muddling through the hours. Not even Eliza had been able to break the fog as it coalesced around him, her shouting incoherent noise on the way home, and her softly spoken words incomprehensible, leaving him staring blankly before he turned and went inside, dragging himself up to bed and throwing himself down atop the covers to stare at the ceiling in utter silence.

_What have I done?_

* * *

The night had descended so suddenly.

Without realising, Zed's room had fallen into the black of night, the moon and stars gone as his curtain fluttered in the breeze, window still cracked open.

He sat up, leaning heavily on his knees as he tried to avoid the ache spreading down his back and up his legs, tension tight across his lungs.

Zed didn't know how long it took him to get up, time irrelevant to the gnawing on his gut and slither across his skin as he shut the cold air out with a sharp bang, wood slamming against wood and rattling the glass in the pane. His breath misted, blotting out a haggard reflection.

Light burst to life behind him.

A text message:

_**Hlep me**_

His blood ran as ice.

Scrambling to pick up the device, Zed punched the call button.

It cut off.

He called again.

It cut off.

His fingers tightened around it as another text, more garbled than the last, burst through.

Another second passed.

And he was out the door.

The streets were even darker than normal as he raced past the houses he'd known all his life. They all blurred together, the same doors flashing by again and again as he tried to contact Addison over and over.

He skidded around a corner and crashed to the floor, feet slipping from underneath. The air burst from his chest in a single pained gasp, gravel digging into his palms as Zed forced shaking arms to push him up.

The world fell away to murky shadows.

Addison was being held up by faceless men, a whole hoard surrounding her. She was bleeding, a gash cut into her cheek and her hair falling around her face, head hung low as punch after punch was driven into her stomach, leaving her gasping and spluttering, hacking against the blows and laughter echoing in the air. Her phone lay abandoned on the ground nearby.

"A-Addison…!" It hurt to breathe, and his arms gave out before he could stop them, body resolute and unmoving despite the screamed commands inside his head.

Addison choked as one of them smacked her hard enough to send her head snapping around, blood trickling from her mouth as her chin was grabbed and she was wrenched up with a pained cry.

"You proud, Necro?" Zed could hear their words clear as day. "You still love your precious monster _now_? You still proud to be a fucking _freak_?"

"I...I…" She could barely stutter, sounds garbled as blood seeped from her lips.

Another punch landed on her face, her head swinging back down and eyes flickering shut for the briefest of seconds. Zed was clawing at the gravel, willing himself to stand up, to stand up and _move_. But nothing would happen.

"The answer is no, bitch." One of them spat at her, and a frightened whimper escaped Addison, tearing Zed's heart to shreds. "We've been at this for a while now. No one's coming to save you."

_I am. I'm here, Angel. I'm here, I promise._

Silver flashed in the dark. One of them had a pocket knife, twisting it this way and that. "Might as well put you out of your misery…" Without warning, the silver swished through the air.

And plunged into Addison's torso.

A scream tore itself from Zed's throat as bloodshot blue eyes snapped open wide, more red spilling down her chin, slow trickles growing faster and faster. The man had his back to Zed, as he ripped the knife out. Red blossomed on her pale blue shirt.

And then it slammed back into her.

"Doing us all a favour, _Princess_." He sneered as Addison choked, twitching in their grasp. Zed roared as the blade was twisted deep, Addison twitching uncontrollably as the red spread farther and farther over her front. "You'll see. It's all for the best." And with that, the knife was dragged out again. Silver painted with ruby gleamed in the little light they had.

Addison was dropped in a crumpled heap on the floor, the men all but melting into the shadows, leaving only laughter behind. Zed's gaze followed only his girlfriend, as she lay curled onto her side, the scent of copper and life heavy in the air, one arm sprawled out across the floor, palm up like she was waiting for something. Someone.

Life burst into Zed, fire burning in his core as he dug deep and snapped through the restraints his body caged him with.

And he ran.

He ran so fast, his legs burned and his muscles screamed, throat raw as roars burst from deep inside, his veins pulsing and every cell seared in acid agony.

The air felt like treacle as he forged towards her.

_Hurry._

_Hurry._

_Hurryhurryhurry._

He was by her side, catching Addison as she choked and spluttered, chest heaving as the red- there was already so much- spread around her, lifting her up and onto his lap. A retch tried to heave out of his throat, sending his chest into spasms at the red blooming over her shirt, a crimson blossom coating her torso, already so dark, and sticky as he felt out across to try and help. But he didn't know how. He didn't know _how_. The streets were empty, and help was so far away, he'd never make it in time.

Her eyes were fluttering, slivers of blue beneath her lids. "Zed-!"

"I'm here, I'm here Princess, I promise." He swore, stroking through her hair with bloodstained fingers. "We're going to be alright. It's alright."

"Hurts…" she looked up, blinking sluggishly. "Why?"

"I don't know. They're monsters Addy. I'm sorry, but it'll be alright." But there was so much _red_, coating the ground, seeping through his jeans, covering everything. He didn't know what to do; how to make it slow, make it _stop_. He wracked his brains for something, _anything_, to stop it. To save it. Save _her_. She was already so pale, trembling as her lips tried to form words.

"Why did you do it?" And just like that, it all started to crumble. Zed looked down, blood spilling from between her lips as she coughed. "Why, Zed? What...did I do..._why_?"

"Addy? Addy, I...I didn't…" tears were already falling as he grasped her hand. "I wouldn't hurt you, Addy I _swear_, I wouldn't-"

"You did." The crimson was dripping down her chin. His arms were being soaked, red tracks slowly taking over where pale grey flesh had once been. "You did." He was shaking his head, in fact his whole body was shaking. "I...needed you...and you...hurt me." Red splattered her face as she coughed. "Zed…"

"I don't understand." He choked. "I didn't, Beautiful, I promise! I love you! I would never! I love you! _I love you._"

"You did." Each time she said it it hurt a little more. "You let them...I saw." Her chest was heaving as he pulled her closer. "You stood by...and they were hurting me...you wanted me to…" _No_. He wanted to throw up. Wanted to blot it all out, but her voice was persistent in his ears, the pain clawing at his heart. "You left me to die, Zed. I don't understand...I don't understand...what did I do...why did you...why...why…"

"Addy? Addy, please," her lashes were fluttering, and her body was getting heavier in his arms. "Addy, please, hold on. Hold on, I didn't- I love you, I wouldn't- Addy please, just wait and I'll fix this. I love you, please..._please_…"

"Wh...y…" her blue eyes were hazy as they sought out his, finally meeting his gaze with effort he didn't want to think about. "I thought...you loved me." She choked out.

She went limp.

"A-Addy...I...Addy…" he brushed her hair from her eyes. Bright blue eyes, the depths of the oceans dulled to hard ice. The glazed blue reflected his own tear streaked face, staring far past him.

_No._

No.

_Please._

The world faded to black, darkness absolute as the floor collapsed and Zed fell away to nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

And then they all died.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

April Fools! (There will be a new chapter coming soon; the quarantine in effect means that, with deadlines mostly brushed out of the way, I have more time to focus on fics and get this stuff done!)

Stay safe everyone!


End file.
